My Life In Question
by almostjaime
Summary: Edward is in a band with jazz and Em. On the night of their first gig, Ed see's a beautiful mystery girl that he is instantly drawn to. Little does he know, that mystery girl is Bella who has a band as well, and is just as drawn as he is. F-bombs!
1. My Life In Question

**Idk, I got inspiration for this from the song 21 Guns by Green Day. Don't like it? Don't fucking read it you fucking flamers!**

_Edward_

I was getting nervous. This was our first gig. My Life In Question, That's the name of our band, was having our first gig at Midnight Sun, The infamous night club in Port Angelos.

There was me, Edward, Who sang lead vocals, Jasper on lead guitar, And Emmett on drums. We were singing our bigest garage and hit, 21 Guns.

"Ed! Stop fucking around! focus! we're going on in five fucking minutes." That was Emmett, He couldn't go one sentecne with out saying the _F Word._

I guess I pacing to much for his liking. So I stoped and took my seat next to Jasper. Next thing I knew, my leg was shaking.

"Damn, Edward, are you doing okay over there?" asked Jasper.

"Um...Yeah, I'm fine. Just nevrous, you know..."I told him fastly. I began looking around almost paranoidly back stage. the noise of the band before us roared from behind the curtain.

"Well, Get over it, Because we are not going to screw this up." He told me. Jasper was usaully the more _nice_ one. I guess this is what happens when he gets nervous. He gets mean.

WE sat there for the rest of the four minutes with out talking and my leg continued to shake. Suddenly a large body-builder type guy came up to us and told us it was are turn to go up there and do are thing.

I took a deep sighing breath. this was really it. and I had to go through with it. We got up and began to get into position on the stage. I looked to the audience. There were at least 500 people here, or more. they were all pin-cushions and people with green, or any other unnatural colored hair. I really hoped they were going to like this...

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled in the microphone.

"YEAH!!!??!!" yelled the audience. I saw arms thrown into the air and people wailing to just _fucking_ sing.

"WE ARE MY LIFE IN QUESTION AND THIS IS OUR SONG, 21 GUNS!" I yelled in the microphone. The crowd seemed to go wild at that. there was screaming and wailing and arms pucnhing the air in excitement.

I turned to look at our band, we were all ready to start. We had are game faces on.

We began into the song.

_You know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

The crowd roared. I smiled, they liked us. Suddenly i noticed a girl staring at us. though most of the audience was this one was different. She had brown hair, a natural color. and eyes of molten chocolate. she looked so beautiful, but also so sad. i wish i knew why...

suddenly the body-builder guy came out in front of us. I gave my attention to him."LETS GIVE IT UP FOR MY LIFE IN QUESTION!"

then I looked back at the audience and the mystery girl was gone. _fuck_, I thought. _I'll probably never see her again._

We got off the stage and jasper asked "hey, you want to hang around for a while? you know, watch the other bands? I heard there was a band with a hot lead chick next." Jasper said with a smile.

_Hey, that will give me time to find my mystery girl,_ I thought. "Sure, I'm up. what about you Em?" I asked turing to him.

"Fuck, Whatever."He said.

We hung out in the audience and i searched desperately for Mystery Girl. But she wasn't anywhere in the audience. Suddenly the body builder guy came up and said " HEY EVERYONE! GIVE IT UP FOR ORPHAN!" with my attention turned to the stage I saw her, The mystery girl, she was up on the stage, about to sing vocals.

The got up unto the stage. there was three tall, indian looking guys behind her. one was on guitar, one on bass, and one playing the drums. They looked almost like brothers. but this girl was maybe 5,4 and incredably pale. they could never be related.

" Hey everyone, "He voice was shy, Why was shy a singer if she was so shy? " We are Orphan, and this is our song The Haunting(Somewhere In Time), " She said to us.

She began her song.

_Merely the sound of your voice  
Made me believe that that you were her  
Just like the river disturbs  
My inner peace_

Once I believed I could find  
Just a trace of her beloved soul  
Once I believed she was all  
Then she smothered my believes

One cold winter's night  
I may follow her voice to the river  
Leave me for now and forever  
Leave what you can

Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You've fallen deep

I was a liar in every debate  
I drew the forces that fueled your hate  
When the cold in my heart leaves, it comes to an end  
Quietly now go to sleep

How could that first time recur  
When memories linger on and on  
What made me think you were her  
Helena is dead to all  
dead to all

Nothing can bring her to life  
Don't pretend that I'll be loving you  
Once I believed she was gone  
I corrupted from within

Leave leave me for now and forever  
Leave what you can

Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You've fallen deep

I was a liar in every debate  
I drew the forces that fueled your hate  
When the cold in my heart leaves, it comes to an end  
Quietly now go to sleep

_(Guitarist:)  
Follow me into the light  
(Mystery Girl:)  
Like ice on a lake of tears  
I'll take you through  
(Guitarist:)  
Or leave me tonight  
(Both:)  
I've gone too far to begin all anew  
(Mystery Girl:)  
Life fades in anew  
(both:)  
With someone like you_

Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth  
Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
You've fallen deep

I was a liar in every debate  
I rule the forces that fueled your hate  
When the cold in my heart leaves, it comes to an end  
Quietly I'll go to sleep

I bet Her and that Guitarist are together and madly in love. I'd never have the chance with her anyways. All I knew, was that i didn't even know that guitarists name, But I hate him already.

* * *

**Tell me If you hated it or loved it in a review. Feel free not to sugar-coat. And i'll feel free to curse at you if you flame. hehe, jk. Just review and subscribe. I'm working on the next chapter already. Oh, and sorry if they were like a million mistakes in spelling and grammar, The spell check thingy isn't working with me today.**

**love,  
Sullen Cullen**


	2. Orphan

**Here's some Bellie PoV:] Enjoy.**

_Bella_

I listen to each word the mysterious Bronze haired God had spoken. He was so poetic to me. Each word burned into me, one by one. and I even caught him staring at me. I didn't understand why he stared at me so closely. But then The masculine guy began to talk and Jake, The lead guitar player in our band Orphan, tapped me on the shoulder. I just sang Vocals and wrote the songs.

There was also Quil and there was Embry. Quil Played the drums and Embry was on bass.

"Bells, we're on in a minute, lets get back stage." he told me.

"All Right," I told him. then he grabbed my hand so he wouldn't loose me through the crowd and I followed him through to Back stage.

I saw Embry and Quil sitting down. They both saw me immediately and stood up.

"Bella, where were you?" Asked Embry.

"Yeah, We looked all over this place for you. you weren't trying to leave were you?" Asked Quil.

"We know about your stage-fright Bella," Said Embry.

"Nah, I found her in the front row drooling over some poser." Said Jacob.

"Hey!" I objected, "First of all, I'd never ditch you guys because of stage fright, I love you all too much, " I said. And i was interrupted.

"Aw! Bellie loves us!" Said Quil asinine.

I went on, "And second of all, He was not a poser at all, Did you listen to the lyrics? This dude is a natural." I told them with a serious face.

"If he's such a natural why don't you just go and marry him?" Said Embry Defiantly, Coming close to me in some sort of intimidating way.

"Maybe I will," I said standing close to him with a hard face. "Then what would you guys do? HUH?!" I said.

I Walked away and took a seat on a metal fold-up chair. The guys were speechless. "C'mon guys you know I'd never leave this band, no matter how much stage fright I get. I promise. and I'd never leave you for some bronze haired god like _him. _whoever he is..."

He is pretty hot. I wonder if he's single...I wonder what his name is...? I'll have to find him after our song...

"Yo, It's time to get up there," said the masculine guy. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

WE got on stage and I quietly introduced us. I tried not to look at the audience too much, that's what mostly freaked me out. And I began to sing.

It came to the part where me and Jake sung together, he sounded okay, but not the best ever.

then the song ended before I knew it. Suddenly I saw the guy out in the audience, but right when I saw him, It was time to get off the stage.

We were back stage, "Guys, I saw the guy, the mystery guy! he's out in the audience! I have to go and find him!" I told them excitedly.

My band members rolled their eyes at me. "go, then. Just go. We can take this stuff back to the van. And you better find out a name by the time i see you next! meet us at the van in a half an hour! and i mean it bells!" Said Jake.

I grabbed him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly way. "thanks Jake! see you in a half an hour!" I yelled and I was on my way to the crowds of people.

I searched and searched and searched for him through the crowds.

why couldn't i find him? he was right here just a second ago!

_Edward_

what was she doing? I saw the mysterious girl searching through the crowds.

I wondered what she was doing here...

I sighed. She was probably searching for the guitarist guy. Damn, my life sucks.

* * *

**Tell me if you hate it:] review!**


	3. Eclipse

_Edward_

Here we all are, just another awful day in the life of Edward Anthony Cullen. Am I Miserable? Yes. Is there a way to make me happy? Maybe.

Well, Here we go...

Jazz, Em, And I were all sitting at our table in the cafeteria while all the preppies and Jocks gossiped around us.

Jazz and Em were arguing about something. I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't even eat my lunch. All I could think about was her. That mystery girl. She was so beautiful. She was so shy. And she took over my mind completely.

I'm just glad we have a gig tonight. It was at a night club called Eclipse. It was in the south end of Olympia. We were just lucky that we all had cool parents that let us travel where ever we had to. Their only rule was to stay in Washington. Which should be easy.

"EDWARD! My god would you please fucking snap out of it? You don't even know this chick's name, but she's all you think about? Christ!" Said Emmett, knocking me out of my trance.

"What do you know Emmett? You don't have a girl either!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? well I will soon. Look Behind you, brother, and tell me—what hot blond is walking over to our table right now?" asked Emmett defiantly.

I turned around only to get all sense knocked out of me. Rosalie Hale? What the fuck was she doing walking over here?

"Hey Emmett," she said shyly with a laugh. My face was grim as Emmett raised an evil looking eyebrow at me.

"Hey Rosie—you don't mind that I call you Rosie right?" he asked smoothly.

"No!" she said loudly and then started again with a laugh. "no, not at all."

Then she smiled and pulled a strand of her blond hair out of her face so Emmett could see the beauty of her face full blast.

"What brings you over here Rosie?" He asked nicely. PSH! Emmett is never nice unless he's gonna get laid.

"I was wondering where you guys were playing at tonight? Me and my friend Alice—"

"Alice?!" Said jasper suddenly. "Alice is coming!?" He asked excitedly. Jasper had a crush on that little goth chick since he was 7. she was always wearing black and various skull-y things. It went well with her pale skin and black spiky hair.

"Well, I was going to bring her with me to your gig. I heard you guys were really good so I wanted to go and hear you guys play." She said sweetly.

Alice and Rosalie were an odd bunch of best friends. Alice was a Goth chick, but very peppy all the time. Yet Rosalie was a cheerleader that could definitely use more pep. She was probably being all nice because she was in front of Emmett.

"Well we are playing at Eclipse tonight. It is a club in downtown Olympia. See if you guys can come. Really." Said Emmett.

"Okay." said Rosalie with a smile. "I'll Map Quest it, and I'll see you tonight."

* * *

_Bella_

"Jacob, come on, seriously? What am I doing here?"I asked Jacob. In My opinion he was being incredibly stupid. I really didn't want to be here.

"Bella, I saw your face last night when you couldn't find that guy. And I heard the band was playing here tonight so I dragged you out here, Without any off the guys knowing. I just want you happy, Bella. And if seeing this guy makes you happy, then so be it."

"I'm never happy. And what if I don't want to see this guy?"

"You see, maybe this will fix your always-not-being-happy-ness. And you _do_ want to see this guy whether you know it or not. So just shut up and say 'thank you Jake' so at least_ I_ can be happy." He told me.

"Thank you Jake so at least I can be happy." I told him without punctuation and a smirk.

He sighed. "Whatever, smart-ass."

We began to surf through the crowds to the front and next to the stage. There was a blond girl and a short girl with black hair next to us.

My Life In Question was soon on the stage when the curtain was pulled back. The blond girl began to scream. "EMMETT, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" and then she just randomly screamed some more.

i turned to the blond girl. Maybe the lead singers name was Emmett. At least then I'd know his name...

"Hey, Do you know the names of the people playing?" i asked yelling loud enough to hear over the crowd.

"Yeah," She said yelling louder than me. " The one on drums is Emmett McCarthy, and he's mine." She said possessive. "And the one on guitar is Jasper Whitlock. He belongs to Alice." then she pointed over to her friend with the black hair.

" So who is that guy who sings?" I asked.

"That's Edward Cullen, And he belongs to no one." Alice said with a laugh.

" I'm Bella," I told them handing out a hand at both of them. Alice took it. "I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Pleased to meet you," The Blond one said. Then turned her attention back to the stage.

The one called Edward, the one I was drawn to, spoke loudly into the microphone, "HEY EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!"

and assortment of words ran through the audience.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and talked again. "WE'RE MY LIFE IN QUESTION AND THIS IS OUR SONG, A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES A LITTLE MORE TOUCH ME."

Then Jasper Whitlock began strumming his cords on the guitar as well as Emmett McCarthy was beating his drum.

_I confess, I messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry"'s like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
said "hey kid you'll never live this down"_

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's front porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's front porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

For some reason I felt Like He was Singing this song to me. I mean, It had nothing in common with me, but I still felt it was to me. Especially when in the middle of the song he saw me, and his eyes lit up, but then he looked at Jake and he seemed to be furious with himself.

* * *

So, His name was Edward. At least I knew his name.

But I was determined to find him. My Life In Question, Had finished up after there sixth song played. Each song was beautiful. And for some reason they all felt for me.

They Go off of the stage and I turned to Jacob. " Jake I have to find him! please just go to the car and wait thirty minutes again? Could you do that?" I asked.

"If it makes you happy." He said with a smirk.

"totally!" I said.

So then we went our separate ways. I went and headed for back-stage and My heart pounded as I looked for him. I couldn't believe I was really going to see him. I was _so_ excited.

_Edward_

holy shit. she was _here_.

but _why_?

"Oh My God, It's _her_."

well, the real weird thing is that sentence didn't come out of my mouth. It came out of Emmett's.

She just giggled shyly and she sounded out of breath. She didn't know what to say either. But her eyes met mine. "Um...." She had no clue what to say. But we just stood there looking into each others eyes. Jazz and Em just stood silently staring at us back and forth.

10 seconds passed...

"Oh, fuck this..." Said Emmett annoyed. "This is Edward, and he wants to see your breasts. BYE!" Then Emmett ran away taking some stuff with him to our van.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him. I was so embarrassed and now she thought I was a pervert. Her mouth just fell open and laughed nervously.

"He was kidding right?" She asked laughing pointing at his direction.

"Yeah. He was kidding. He was just being a dick to get us to talk."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess it did." I said with a soft Chuckle. Jasper slipped out of the room quietly, we barely even noticed.

"I'm Bella, " She said. She held out a hand for me to shake. It was a small pale hand with black painted nails. On he middle finger there was a silver Ring with an oval shaped Sapphire jewel. I took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I said.

"Please to meet you Edward. I've been meaning to meet you ever since I saw you last night. Your Music is amazing. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you." I said. "that means a lot."I told her." Then Realising I was still holding on to her hand I quickly let go. She blushed.

"Oh, and you're really talented too." I told her finally. " I listened to your band, Orphan. It was a really good song."

She smiled lightly. "It wasn't our best song, but according to Jake I sing that one the best. I don't know though."

"Who's Jake?" I asked.

"He's the guy the plays the guitar. And he's my-"Boyfriend?I thought"-best friend."

Shit, yesterday night I could have just came up to her and introduced my self, instead I was just being a dip shit because she sang with her _best friend _not _boyfriend. _God, Edward, you are a dumb ass.

"He's the one who convinced me to even start singing. I've been known to write songs, but then he got me to sing them and he asked me to be in his band. That's how Orphan started." She told me.

"Could I ask why you called your band Orphan?"I asked softly. Not sure if she'd answer.

"Sure, It's Because we are all orphans. Simple as that." She said trying to make it sound casual. She turned to face he wrist watch.

"Oh, Edward I have to leave. I have someone waiting...." And then she began to leave.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her hand. She turned around and faced me startled. she quickly pulled her hand back.

"sorry. " i told her unknowing of what i had just done.

"It's all right..." she said softly. Her fear quickly draining from out of her face.

"It's just, when am i going to see you again?" I asked her shyly.

"Well, I have a gig tomorrow night at Midnight Sun again, if you want to come and see me and my band. Otherwise I don't know..."

"Yeah! I mean, I'll be there."

"Cool." She said with a smile.

Then she left me back stage. After a few minutes of being stunned i finally left and got into my van.

"Ooh, someone just got their balls sucked...." Said Emmett.

"Jesus, Emmett why do you have to be so crude?"

"So then what happened?" Asked Jasper.

"Well, I'm going to see her tomorrow night at her gig at Midnight Sun."

"That's it? No phone number or Address even?" Emmett asked.

"Phone number? Address? I'm just happy to know her name." I told them love-struck.

* * *

**I don't own Fall Out Boy or their song A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. Sadly.... That song is actually the one of the only songs I like by them. I only like...maybe 4 of their songs. Sorry to you Fall Out Boy Fans...**

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm trying to make these chapters longer for you too. So tell me if I'm doing okay.

**love,  
Sullen Cullen **


	4. Camisado

_**Hey Guys, I Started writing this after a long day at band camp, and before you ask I don't play any instruments. I Just twirl flags. sorry if this chapter isn't totally up to par, but I'm REALLY tired. I woke up at 7am and then band camp is 9am to 5pm. you do the math all right? **_

**_I hope you love me anyways._**

_

* * *

_

Bella Swan

"Jake!" I yelled excitedly into the van.

"What? What is it?" He asked anxiously. I got into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. Jacob stared at me anxiously waiting for me to tell him what was up.

"His name is Edward." I said with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"He's....._Beautiful." _I said annoyingly mushy.

"And....?" he asked impatiently.

why was he so impatient?

"That's it. What do you want from me?" I asked self-consciously.

"A phone number? Address? A date of any kind? C'mon Bells, seriously!" He asked demanding.

"Phone number? Address? Honestly Jake. I'm just happy to know his name." I said with a smile. "And," I started.

I paused for dramatic effect.

"C'mon Bells, you're killing me here." Said Jacob.

"We'll see him tomorrow night at Midnight Sun. Isn't that great!?" I yelled.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you, Bella. Now I get to meet him and give him the man-to-man talk."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Man-to-man-talk? Jake, no...."

"Yeah, I just want him to know that if he hurts you he'll feel the wrath of Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Okay?"

I sighed. "Just promise me you won't scare him away from me. Please Jake, I really like this guy."

"Bella,you've been through a lot already, I don't want him to add on to your load. All right?" He said big-brotherly.

"Jacob, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I know you mean well, And I love you for what you're doing. But I'm going to be okay." I told him reassuringly.

"I know Bella, I just can't stand you to be even more depressed. I just want you to be happy. Like you were."

"I know, Jake," I said quietly as he started up the van. "I know."

* * *

_Edward_

I sat at lunch once again. There were two changes to lunch since yesterday. The main thing was that i wasn't miserable anymore. The other thing was that Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were sitting with us at lunch today.

"Who coming with me tonight?" I asked my friends.

Emmett quickly stood up and pointed his finger straight at me. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. "Okay...?then...?"

"Sorry Ed, but me and Emmett won't be able to make your girlfriend's gig. We're going on a double date tonight." Said Jasper.

"That's fine. I'll just go by myself." I told them rationally.

"Who's Edward's girlfriend?" asked Alice interested.

"I...She's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyways..." I said with a smirk.

"Ooh!" Alice said. "What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Bella..." Alice whispered to herself. Then suddenly out of no where,"Hurry! let me see your palm!"she said hurriedly. I looked at her like she was crazy, but then I did as she said.

She traced the lines on my hand, "Ah, Just as I thought."

"What?"I asked. I wanted to know what was going on.

"You'll see,"Alice said with a smirk.

I pulled back my hand and crossed my arms over my chest."How do I know you're not just trying to mess with my head?"I asked skeptically.

"Because I'm not. But trust me when I say this, Bella's going to be a tough one to crack. She's not one to let people in easily. So don't fall to fast." She told me.

"Why do you think I'd believe you?"

"Oh, you're not going to, But later you're going to and wish you'd listened to me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Jazz, Your GirlFriend is a total Nutcase." I said to Jasper.

"And that's just why I love her, She's not like the other girls." He said then kissed her nose.

"Aw, Jazz, You're so sweet." She said and then they began making out and my stomach was getting sick.

"Okay, stop before I toss my Cookies on you." Said Rosalie.

They Stopped and both pouted.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said.

"No one asked you to say anything Edward. No one even likes you." She said prissy. Hey, Just like a cheerleader.

"Emmett, please control that golden retriever. Hey, Why don't you go get it a shock collar or something." I said mocking Rosalie.

She humphed all prissy-like and i just laughed at her.

"Emmett! Beat him up! He's being mean to me." She said pouting.

"Sorry honey, But I live up to the same principals as a kindergartner. And well, You started it,"said Emmett.

She humphed again and I just laughed.

* * *

_Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside  
lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without  
lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go__  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside  
lithium - don't wana forget how it feels without  
lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside  
lithium - don't wana forget how it feels without  
lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
oh I'm gonna let it go

I had listened to Bella sing those lyrics. She was getting so into the song I saw a stream of tears go down her cheek. It made me wonder even harder what forced her to write the songs she sang. Was it someone? Was it some_thing_? I just wish I knew. Maybe, if I got close enough to her she'd tell me how she writes her songs like this. I decided I'd ask her to go out and have coffee with me after her next/last song.

This song was more upbeat, but I had a feeling it would be like all the others.

"This song is called Camisado, I call it that because Camisado means a surprise attack during the night. I know some of you might already know that, But lots of people end up coming to me after our gig and ask what it means. okay, well here it is." Bella said with her beautiful, but also shy voice. She then began singing.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency_

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, up, up and off  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, up, up, and off  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

Wow, That song was amazing. Orphan was amazing. And I was also slightly amazed I understood the lyrics. Well, At least I think I did. Bella was getting abused. But who could abuse someone as beautiful and shy as her? She was so innocent. Or at least she seemed so.

_Bella_

I saw Edward out in the audience, staring at me and me only. I had a feeling he was beginning to understand me more. The song before the last was about letting go. Before that it was about My last time in the hospital, I got beat so bad that time. My dad was always drunk, and when he got drunk he beat me.

So One night I Heard my father beat my mother. I was huddled in a corner in my room terrified. suddenly the screaming stopped and that was the moment I knew she was dead. I didn't hear _anything._So I slowly and quietly creeped out of my room and went down the hall way. At the bottom of the stair-case I saw my mother. Dead and bleeding everywhere. Before I could rush down the stairs to my mother, My dad rushed up and began beating me and yelling at me because he had told me to stay in my room and said he'd come and get me when he was ready. I was hit from wall to wall.

Then my dad, being drunk and all, lost his balance and fell down the stairs. I don't know who found my unconscious or who got me into a hospital in time, but that person probably saved my life. I was probably around twelve when all this happened.

Then I went to a Foster care home and I met Jacob, Quil, and Embry. I was closest to Jacob though. I told him everything first, and me and Jacob could relate. He was abused too. His dad killed his mom and then his dad shot himself. but that happened to Jacob when he was six. He had been in Foster care way longer than I was. He was my best friend, and he always will be.

"Nice job guys," I said as we came back stage.

"Thanks bells, you were great too. But I thought we weren't going to play Lithium tonight?" Said Quil.

"Yeah, Sorry, I just felt like I had to sing it tonight. Is that okay?"

"yeah, don't sweat it Bella." Said Embry.

I watched as the guys began to make trips to our van, they came back after the third trip and i began to talk, "Hey guys i have to go and look for someone, I have my cell on me if you need me. so try not to need me." I said with a smile.

I turned my back and began walking toward the dance floor and I heard embry say to quil, "Jeez, I've never seen her smile so much before."

I continued to walk around until I tripped of someones foot. I was ready to hit the ground on my face but surprisingly someone had caught me by the waist.

"Careful, " The person said and I immediatly recognized the voice. Edward. I smiled as he steadied me to my feet.

"Thank you, Edward,"I told him softly.

"It was my pleasure, really."He said kindly.

We just smiled at each other for a minute because we had no idea what to say to each other..

"Bella, Um, would you like to get some coffee? Like, right now?with...me?"He asked nervously. It was so adorable. He was nervous when asking ME out.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Hate me all you want but I'm tired,and i don't own Lithium by Evanescence or Camisado by Panic! At The Disco(My Two favorite bands of ALLLLL time) R&R please!**


	5. A Small World

**Hey guess what?!!! I updated! Oh, and i high recommend Reading the last chapter before reading this one. I know how it is. After someone hasn't updated in nearly months, and it's a story you barely even like, you have no fucking idea whats going on. lolz. I know. I'm not the BEST-EST writer in the world. but hey, what can I say? I try! I mean, All Stephenie Meyer did was shove pieces of paper, a thesaurus and dictionary, and a pencil up her Va-Jay-Jay and then she waited an hour and out came Twilight. That chick has a gift! The magical Va-Jay-Jay!!! Damn, I need one of those!  
Love,  
Sullen Cullen//.^**

_Bella_

We sat in a booth in the corner of a small coffee shop. The type of coffee shop that won't be a coffee shop six months from now. But possibly a nail salon or a Chinese restaurant. But who knows?

I took a few even breaths before staring into Edwards beautiful green eyes. We both smiled, blushed, and looked away.

"So Bella, Tell me your story." Said Edward shyly.

"Well, I live in this family-Oriented Foster home. That's where I met my best friends slash band members, Quil, Embry, and Jacob. We've Been Best friends since I was around twelve. We all go to school here in Port Angeles." I told him.

"Oh, well that's cool. I live in this small town called Forks."

"Oh, I know that place!" I said surprised. I didn't mean to say it so loudly. "Um, My 'brother' James goes to the athletics store because he plays on the basketball team. James is my foster parents actual son though, and that's why he gets to do sports and stuff. Victoria and Laurent can only afford to let one kid do sports. But there are other kids there too besides Quil, Embry, and Jake. There are a few toddlers."

"Well, that isn't fair." Edward remarked.

I just laughed after that. He obviously didn't hear about the world. "Well, Edward, Life isn't ever fair. At least not for me. It's never been Easy."

He looked away from me for a moment. He stared at the coffee and front of him and thought. It made me wonder like hell what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked.

"Um...Bella..?"He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What makes you life so hard?" His eyes blazed into mine. It was so hard to look away from them. God, I really didn't want to talk about this. why can't all the people who care just leave me alone. I wish i could lock all those caring people in a box and drop them into the bottom of the ocean so i can just go by life not caring myself.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer." He said softly. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"No, it's just, I'm having such a good time with you, I really don't want to be thinking about that right now." I told him honestly.

"Okay," he said, "so what do you want to talk about then?"

I thought for a moment.

"What were you thinking about when you wrote _A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More 'Touch Me'_ ?" I asked with a smile. I've had that song stuck in my head for days now.

"oh, uh..."

"So _you_ can ask uncomfortable questions and _I_ can't?"I said defensively.

He sighed. Yay. I won."Well, That one is about a girl. An Ex Girlfriend."

"One might have guessed."I said with a smirk. He smiled too."Anything else?"

"We were going on pretty serious, then I guess one morning she woke up and she couldn't stand me anymore and we broke up."

"Wow, Edward I'm so sorry." I told him earnestly.

"It's okay, it was already going down the tubes as it was. she just finally ended it."

"Who was she?"

"Tanya Denali. She used to go to my school and then she moved."My eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, Bella, what is it?!" he asked worried.

"Tanya Denali goes to my school now! She's a total..." I was gonna say bitch, but I didn't know if he still had a thing for her.

"Bitch. I know." He finished for me.

"Whoa, this is so weird. It really is a small world isn't it?" I said exasperated.

I grinned, "I guess so."

There was sort of an awkward silence right here. Neither of us really new what to say.

"Sorry, I'm usually more...Never mind, I was going to say am usually more talkative than this, but I usually don't talk that much at all."

"Well, there's one thing well have in common." I laughed. "We don't like to talk."

"I'm more for actions than words myself. I talk through my music. That's enough for me." He said sincerely.

"That's how I am. People Are always asking 'how are you feeling bella?' and I always say that I am fine or whatever. But then i write a song about how I do feel. Then after they hear my song they have no idea what any of the lyrics mean. I get annoyed sometimes." I told him honestly.

"Really? They don't know what you singing about? seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." I said.

"I found everything quite clear. There wasn't anything I didn't understand clearly." He said proud.

This made me nervous. I'm not used to people understanding what I'm saying. This probably isn't a good thing. "Clear? Everything?"

"Sorry. Um..."Edward was becoming anxious.

"No, don't be like that, I'm just not used to people understanding me I guess."I told him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I mean, I know what they're talking about, But I know when someone doesn't want to talk about something. I'm not going to push you to tell me. I'm not like that, Bella."

All I Could do was smile. "Wow, Um...Thanks Edward." I told him.

Then he reached out his arm and touched me hand. He caressed it softly. "You're welcome."

One thing I loved about this was, He didn't do anything I wasn't exactly Ready for. All he did was hold my hand. He didn't Randomly kiss me and shove his tongue into my mouth. He did something so caring, Yet so innocent at the same time.

Again, All I could do was smile.

Finally our coffee came, We drank it up, and then we chatted about our favorite bands, and movies, and who we usually hang out with at lunch. We talked about our bands. We even chatted a little bit about our Ex's. At least, he talked about his. Lets just say my love life...Is "fucked." I guess...

* * *

Edward dropped me off a block away from my house so the car wouldn't wake my foster mom. ANYTHING could wake her up. So I said good bye to Edward and we smiled. I got out of his car and then I walked the rest of the way home. Once I got to the porch my heart began to pound. If my foster mom woke up I'd be getting it.

Just another bruise to go with all the others.I guess I'd be a "Decorated Emergency" just like my song, Camisado says.

So I slowly—_ever so slowly_—turned the door knob. I walked through the doorway; and managed to make it all the way to the basement stairs, where all the foster kids slept.

I know it sounded absolutely horrible, 'cause it's a basement. But actually there was more than one room in the basement. Each of us actually got to have our own (seriously small) room. It was pretty convenient. And the basement itself was pretty damn big.

And there, waiting in my room, was Jacob with a smile on his face. "How was your night?" he asked curiously.

"Great." I told him whole-hearted. "Except when he was trying to get me to tell him about my past."

His Face Instantly fell "Well, did you tell him??" He asked.

"Nothing, he dropped it. Thank God. We Talked about a lot of things though. and he didn't make me talk about anything that made me uncomfortable. I'm Glad he did most of the talking. Otherwise I don't think I'd like him as much as I do right now." I said dreamy.

"I'm really happy for you bells. You finally found someone who isn't....you know."He said quietly.

"Yeah," I said softly looking away, "I know."

* * *

_Jacob_

I was sleeping, But that was before Bella woke me up.

She shook me awake."Jacob? Jacob?" She said. He voice was full of fright.

I opened my eyes and saw her face distorted by the darkness. Even though I could barely See it, I saw the tears brimming over her eyelids and her face, that was scared.

I Took a quick glance at my clock. It was a little passed five AM.

It was just another one of her "bad" nights. She had these every once in a while. But every single time I had to see her like this, It broke my heart.

"Another bad dream?" I asked.

She nodded slightly. "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." She said vulnerably.

Without answering I scooted over and pulled the sheet up, welcoming her in. She laid down.

"Shit, Bella, you're freezing." I said under my breath.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay. Sleep tight, All right? I'll be here to chase the Nasties away. Don't worry." I told her.

"Thanks, Jake. 'night."

And then she fell asleep in my arms, and I wished she could feel the same way I felt about her.

I sighed. It doesn't matter. I'd rather have her, Than not have her at all. Bella meant the world to me, and even if she wasn't in love with me, I'd still love her, and be there when she needs me.

* * *

**Personally I liked the little Jacob Pov. I thought it was sweet:]  
Review if you like Magical Va-Jay-Jay's as much as I do!!!!!**(Read top authors' note if you don't understand that.)  
**Love,  
Sullen Cullen:]  
xoxo**


	6. Northern Downpour Sends It's Love

**It took me three fucking trys to get this chapter right so you better fucking like it dammit!**

_Bella_

Being with Edward was kind of like breathing. Something natural, something I've been doing since I was born.

But listening to Edward sing, It's amazing. Not natural. I love the feeling of hearing him sing. Because now, I know that every word he sings is about me.

He's singing to me.

My heart pounds. I can't blink when I'm watching him. My ears are intent and my jaw is always About to drop.

I listen to each word and memorize it.

I know this song will be stuck in my head soon enough. I'll be singing it in the shower, in the car ride to school, Humming it in math class.

Edward smiles at me from the stage and I give him the " I love you" sign. He smiles wider and I smile with him.

Next thing I know he's singing my favorite part, of this song. The chorus.

_" 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon,  
Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could, 'cause you can, so you do  
We're Feeling so good, Just the way that we do,  
When it's nine in the afternoon"_

I cheer loudly for him. And he goes into his next song.

"THIS SONG IS FOR A SPECIAL GIRL IN THE AUDIENCE! THIS SONG IS CALLED 'NORTHERN DOWNPOUR' "he said. and his voice boomed through the club.

_If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

_And then she said she can't believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs  
Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weather vanes my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page  
It's chasin' off the days  
Look back at boat feet  
And that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me_

_Through playful lips made of yarn  
That fragile Capricorn  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves  
I know the world's a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weather vanes my one and lonely_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in  
(Hey moon) the easy mornin'  
Weather vanes (hey moon) my  
(Hey moon) one and lonely_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin'  
Weather vanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_[Continues in background:]  
Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin'  
Weather vanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down  
You are at the top of my lungs  
Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

_

* * *

_

_Edward_

"Bella!" I yelled trying to catch her attention. It was after my gig, Bella was still in the audience trying to get out. She caught my eye.

"Edward!" She reached out her hand through the people and I grabbed it. She squeezed through the people and made it to me.

She hugged me tightly and laid her head onto my chest. If I didn't know better I'd think something was wrong.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I just missed you," She said into my chest. I smiled and felt warm. I could feel her breath against me and made me calm. I wrapped my arms around her and I laid my cheek over her head.

She pulled away slightly to look at me. "Edward, that was so amazing."

"What was amazing, love?" I asked softly.

"Your song, your voice, your lyrics. Everything. It was amazing." she told me. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. I could no longer restrain myself.

I leaned my head down, and my lips touched hers softly. It was no longer than 5 seconds. but it felt like forever to me.

"why'd you stop?" she asked with a silly grin on her face.

Then I tilted my head down once more and let her kiss me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands went to the small of her back. our lips corresponded.

This kiss was longer than the last. It was like magic.

I would never forget this moment. Not ever in my lifetime.

* * *

_Bella_

Me and Edward did the typical thing of parking a block away from my house and I walked the rest of the way. i snuck back into my house, down to the basement and into my room. before i could even turn my light on I heard a voice.

"Where've you been Bella?" A voice called out in the dark. I recognized the voice immediately. James. My foster brother. But what was he doing in my room at four in the morning?

"James, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I think the real question is, Why aren't you in here at four in the morning?"

I didn't answer. I turned the lights on and I set my jacket on top of a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Look, Bella, Even I've noticed you've been happier. And honestly, I don't like it." He told me with a pout.

"Sorry, to disappoint you then; now James, _please_ get out of my room." I told him as if I were telling a three year old.

He sat on my bed a little longer and pouted. I stared at him, again, like he was a three year old and I was about to "count to three."

"Fine, Bella. But I will figure out what's going on. Even if it means following you for a whole night."

My heart fluttered wildly. "YOU _wouldn't_!"

"Oh, but Bella, I _would_." He said evilly.

I stared at him deep into his eyes, and saw nothing. They were hollow.

I sighed. "Whatever, James, just get out of my room so I can go to sleep." I mumbled.

"Sure thing," He said with a smirk, "Sweet dreams,"He said as he walked out of my room.

I sighed and fell down onto my bed. _Everything will be just fine. Besides. He's probably just trying to get into my head. no worries Bella, No worries..._

But I couldn't even lie to myself. I knew that if James told Victoria that I've been having a boyfriend, I'd be getting it big time. I'm not supposed to have one. She says that if i have a boyfriend then I MUST be having sex, and if i have sex I'll get pregnant and if i get pregnant I'd be getting kicked out of her house with mo place to go.

If James did that to me, And he would, Then I wouldn't be able to be with Edward anymore.

and if I couldn't be with Edward...

It would be like taking the sun out of the sky.

* * *

"Sorry for having you home so late last night," Edward told me.

We were hanging out before Orphan's gig tonight. We were just walking around and talking out side the club. Our arms around each other.

"It's okay, It was no biggy." He kissed me on the cheek and I turned red slightly.

We walked around a corner and there I saw James. He was talking to two sleazy Girls.

"_Shit," _I said in a whisper and I ran the other way. I didn't think he'd actually do this to me! No!!!

"Bella?" Said Edward catching up to me. He grabbed my arm and slowed me down. My face probably looked like a wreck.

"No, Edward, let me go, if he sees us together--"

"Who? If who see's us together?" He interupted me in desperation.

"James, James my foster brother is here! If he tell my foster mom that I'm with you I'm in deep shit! you have no idea Edward! I'll be in so much trouble...I'll be in so much..."I was crying. His arms buried me in his chest.

"Bella..Bella...Shh. You have to calm down okay? Everythings going to be fine, lets just get inside. Shh." He cooed in my ear. I took a couple deep breaths and Edward began to walk with me to the club, half carrying me.

"Oh _Bellllll-AAA?_ Oh _Bellllllll-aaaaa? Where are you?" _A distinct voice came from behind us._ No, Please, not him_.

"James, please, leave me alone." I pleaded.

Edward and I turned around.

"Oh, and who's this? Is it a boyfriend, perhaps?" his voice was menacing. His eyes were piercing. I had no clue how to get out of this one.

Luckily Edward had a plan.


	7. You Sound Like A Fag

**Dear my lovely readers,  
I hate this chapter with deep abysmal passion. Try to enjoy it anyways. Feel Free to flame. I hate this Chaper as much as you do.**

"Who? This worthless piece of crap? I just found her passed out drunk in the alley. I figured I should pick her up and get her out of here so she doesn't die. Does it belong to you?"

Edward's words were so harsh, and even though it was a lie, and I knew he was lying, I could have believed it myself. But to hear him call me a worthless piece of crap made me feel like a worthless piece of crap. Even though I knew he was just lying to save us.

He acted faster than I ever could.

"Never mind. You can have it. I don't want to carry _THAT_ around." Said James. I tried to look drunk and disoriented. James seemed to believe him.

"Well, God, I don't want to carry her around either." He said quickly, making his act more inconspicuous.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it?" said James. Then he walked away. Thank god.

We waited to speak until he was completely out of site.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said so sincerely. He was so sincere that it looked like it hurt him.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "It scared me a little. A the things you said. But I knew they weren't true."

"Bella, please don't let this one moment come betwen us though, I only did it to protect you. I..."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I...love you, Bella."

I sucked in a breath and my eyes wandered away from his.

"Bella? Is everything all right? Did i say something wrong?" He asked with anxiety.

"No. Edward. I'm just afraid." I told him, biting my lip, and running a hand through my hair.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked in a small voice.

"That I'll never be able to say it back. I want to, but i'm just not ready for that yet. I'm not ready for love." I said sadly. I was about ready to cry again. "Edward, please forgive me." I pleaded.

"Bella. My love, I'm not angry, I'd wait forever for you. There is no need for you to be forgiven. I love you just because." He said with a crooked smile.

The crooked smile that I loved.

"Thank you."

"Now, lets get you back over to Jake and the guys, shall we?" He said sweetly.

I grinned. "We shall."

Then out of no where, Edward throws me onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride. "Hold on, Spider-monkey."

"Thats name is gay, you sound like a fag."

"Sorry...erm...Bella?"

"Perfect. Just stick with Bella.

"Hold on, Bella!" then he ran with me and I held on with all my might. I giggled, and he chuckled. We dashed through crowds, forcing people out of our way. I giggled even harder. Club music was blaring all around us, with the occaisional "hey fucker move."

We made it to back stage and I realized that I was grinning from ear to ear. _I was practically high off of happiness right now! _Jake saw me and smiled at me.

I got off of Edwards back and he held me once again. "MMM, I don't want to leave you quite yet, But I need to change into my stage clothes and add a little make-up." I said with a pout.

"You won't be away for long, love. I'll be right in the front row, watching you at all times. no worries. I'd never leave you," He assured me with the side-ways grin.

"Okays." Then I kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away but he dove right back in for more. I giggled against his lips and we kissed longer.

Jake Gagged."Okay, stop before I Gag!" He complained.

"You just did gag, dumbass." I said playfully.

"You know what I mean..."He mumbled.

I stopped kissing Edward, we said fare-well and I was off to the dressing room.

I put on some black skinny jeans and A black camisole with a Black see-through shirt over it. Then i put on various studded bracelettes up my arms and sported a ton of black Eye-liner over my eyes. I left the rest of my face alone. I was going to have a hard enough time tonight trying to get the black off.

God has a punishment for us Goth/Emo/Punk/Scene People. It was the pain of trying to get Black eye-liner off. It once took me a whole ten minutes with just one eye.

I got out of the dressing room and the guys were behind the door waiting for me. The whistled in syncrinization. I rolled my eyes.

"You, look pretty damn hot,Bells. "Said Quil.

"Thanks, "I mumbled.

We were about ready to get on stage. When I Said something to my band.

"Guys, i don't feel like singing depressing music tonight. I'm in too good of a mood. Can we sing one of our more happier songs? I was thinking...When The Day Met The Night and I don't know...How about Party In The USA?"

"Bells, we don't sing that song. Miley Cyrus does.

"Oh, you're right..uh...OH never mind! I have an idea! i've been working on this one song for a while anyways. C'mon guys!" And i hurried over to the stage.

* * *

**a litttle bit of suspense never hurt anyone. I figured it would be good for you guys. And sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. And in your next review could you try to tell me **_WHY_** you actually read this. I need a little bit of motivation.**


	8. House Fire

**Anyone want to adopt this piece of shit?**

**I hate this fanfiction. **

**It's either someone adopts this or I'm making all of my characters die in a house fire. **

**It's your choice.**

**~The One And Only Sullen Cullen~**


	9. No House FireSad Face

**I Was really hoping no one would want to take this story, because i wanted Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Embry, Quil, and James to all miraculously die in a house fire. it would be the best thing I've ever written. But someone offered to take it off my hands.**

**And her name is:**

**twilight432**

**Darn:[ No house fire:[**

**~The One And Only Sullen Cullen~**


End file.
